Momma Duck
by MiniBrissy
Summary: Caught up late working on a case, Skipper dismisses his boys- only to find one of them not present. Actually, he hasn't seen him since this morning, so where was he? Where was Kowalski? (Excuse the old writing- this is one of my first pieces from years ago! But I hope you enjoy!)


"Momma Duck"

"Alrighty, you kids" Skipper started, straightening his back on the couch he sat on. He paused when he heard Rico give an agitated groan.

"Get to bed. It's 2 in the morning. We'll get this case cracked soon, but for now you two need rest," the head brother told his younger ones.

Rico, a tall and firm man, gave a huff of breath on the other side of the couch. He took gentle hold of the little boy on his stomach and lifted him a bit, just enough for him to sit up and then stand. Private, the youngest of the brothers, had squirmed out of his sleep from the movement. Rico carefully shifted the small child into a comfortable position for him to carry Private in.

Skipper watched the two, and once they were on their way to their room, Skipper turned his attention to the pile of folders and papers scattered around where he was and where his two brothers had previously just been at.

Setting the papers onto piles of decent piles, Skipper stood up. The oldest brother yawned and stretched his back where he stood. The man then took a stance as he slowly scanned the room and the current happenings.

"Papers here and there, Rico and Private in bed…"

Upon realizing he was missing one of his little ducklings brothers, Skipper began following a small trail of the remaining visible floor, avoiding stepping and possibly slipping on any papers.

He began making his way towards their room, to check on his two siblings that he saw just a few minutes ago and to check if Kowalski had already gone to bed. Opening the flap, Skipper could only spot Rico and Private present.

"Hoover Dam, Kowalski!" Skipper thought to himself. He had just become aware of the fact that Kowalski was missing now, but also at dinner.

Skipper took quiet steps as he approached the scientist's lab tent. There was a string of light coming from the opening of the flaps. Grabbing onto those flaps, Skipper pushed them apart and scanned the room. Sure enough, his third brother was there, elbow on the desk, head on that hand, and surrounded by papers on the floor and papers attached to the walls.

"Kowalski?" he quietly called. No answer. "Kowalski!" he called again, a bit more firm and loud this time. The lanky figure jolted awake, scattering to turn to where the voice came from.

Once the lanky man identified Skipper's face, he gave a relieved sigh and placed his hand onto his burning face.

"W-what… What do you need? Is something going on?" Kowalski asked, groggily. He had moved his hand over to his forehead, upon feeling a throbbing headache.

"Erm.. Kowalski? What's wrong, soldier? You've been a bit strange for the past few days," Skipper questioned.

Kowalski slightly turned back to his desk, closing his eyes as he answered "Nothing, Skipper. I'm f…fine"

Kowalski turned back around to face his older brother, only to be greeted by said sibling to have magically appeared right next to him and grab his face.

Skipper observed Kowalski's face as he kept a firm, yet harmless hold onto him. Kowalski avoided eye contact as he knew it was no use trying to squirm out of the grip.

"How are you feeling, man?" Skipper asked, but he did not let go.

Having the extreme observation placed upon his face, Kowalski knew he could not get a lie past Skipper. He sighed and admitted "Yes, Skipper, you've guessed it" in a surprisingly sassy tone.

"When was the last time you ate?" Skipper asked, already worried for how bad Kowalski's sickness could be or become.

"Eight" Kowalski said. He froze up once he saw Skipper's hard glare at the corner of his vision.

"Eight? Eight what, Kowalski?"

"Eight.. Eight A.M."

"Shiitake mushrooms, man! Why? Here you are, sick and aware of that, and you choose to do something that'll just make you feel more like crap!" Skipper lectured. Kowalski knew Skipper was only becoming aggressive due to worry, so he gave a sigh as he took hold of Skipper's unfocused hands and peeled them off his burning face.

"I'm fine, Skipper, I-" Kowalski had started but was interrupted when the shorter man had placed his arm around Kowalski's lower back and began pushing him forward.

"You are not! You are gonna eat something right now! I don't care what, if it's the dinner you missed, an apple, or whatever! And then after that you are going straight to bed! I am putting you off duty from this case until you're better and Rico, Private and I will be taking care of you so that you don't endanger yourself even more! And then-"

Skipper went on and on. He had still been lecturing subconsciously as Kowalski was eating slowly, trying not to upset his stomach. Kowalski watched the babbling and worried man on the opposite side of the table and gave a weak smile.

"Here comes Momma Duck again.." Kowalski thought, knowing exactly what was coming up for himself.


End file.
